


No More Chances

by missblatherskite



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Don't be gone.





	No More Chances

_ Don’t be gone. Please don’t be gone. Please, please don’t leave me.  _

 

She couldn’t believe it when she first heard it, that Amberle…She couldn’t be gone. She had to be fine, had to be safe.  She couldn’t not be Amberle anymore. 

 

That she wasn’t dead didn’t help—in fact, it almost made it worse. She was the Ellcrys now. She was a tree.  _ A tree. _ No more beautiful hair, and eyes, and her ridiculous but wonderful elf ears…  No more Amberle, just the Ellcrys. 

 

No more chance for her. No more one day, no more maybes. She’d never have her now. 


End file.
